


For One Night Only, Again and Again

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Prompt: A treaty. As old as the world itself. Every thousand years, one chosen angel has to travel down to hell and offer himself up to the devil himself.Jared's the devil and Jensen is the angel who volunteers every thousand years.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131689
Comments: 28
Kudos: 151
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	For One Night Only, Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somer (somersault_j)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> Written for the sixth round of the spn_masquerade. This is the more serious iteration of the fill.
> 
> Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being amazing betas <3
> 
> Title stolen from Mark Twain.

It’s pandemonium. Millions of demons, cramming themselves into every crevice and crack, wrapping around jagged pillars, sitting on every boulder and heaps of rubble, filling hell’s gigantic throne room with the scent of sulfur and the roars of the hungry.

Jensen doesn’t even spare them a glance. They yell insults and taunts, cry for his ass or his mouth, but Jensen just walks through them like they’re not even there. He’s wearing the gray suit of the celestial administration corps, his short, light brown hair is styled perfectly, if a tad more stylishly than that of his colleagues, and his green eyes are fixed firmly on Jared.

The crowd of demons parts for him, because as much as they all want a piece of him, Jared’s the only one who gets to touch him.

Jared grins. He’s lounging on his dark throne formed from cooled lava stone in a white suit, a mockery of the heavenly purity.

“Jensen. It’s so nice to see you again. I always wonder when the time will come when heaven sends someone else.” Jared tilts his head. “But it seems you can’t stay away.”

Jensen’s mouth pulls into a thin line. “I wouldn't want to inflict this on anyone else. I’m already sullied, no need to let anyone else go through this.”

Jared narrows his eyes. “Angels. Always such sanctimonious bastards.” He reaches out a hand, let’s a flame grow in it and engulf Jensen. It doesn’t hurt him, but his clothes fall away, a circle of ash around his feet.

A quiet falls over the room as the demons stare with bated breath at Jensen’s beauty.

He’s not one of God’s perfect creations, oh no. He has bowlegs and freckles, his nose has a tiny bump and his hair is neither golden blonde nor fully brown. Compared to the other angels, Jensen is not perfect by a long shot. In the olden days, Jensen was a warrior, fought with the heavenly host. The only scar he has on his perfect pale skin is the one Jared gave him millennia ago. Which makes him all the more beautiful. Jensen is _real_. And once every thousand years, he’s all Jared’s.

The treaty is as old as hell, as old as God and Lucifer’s reconciliation that left Jared in charge. And Jensen is Jared’s favorite part about it.

“Shall we begin,” Jensen asks calmly, like he’s bored. He looks around the throne dais. “Are we doing it on the floor this time, like the bottom feeder you are?”

The last time Jensen was here, Jared spread him out on hell’s altar. This time, he has other plans.

“Oh no,” Jared says and leans back. “Come here.”

Jensen lets out a long-suffering sigh but walks over to Jared.

Jared spreads his legs and gestures between them.

One of Jensen’s eyebrows raises sharply. “Really?”

“For one night, you are mine, Jensen. No rules, no specifications. You should be glad this is what I’m asking.”

Gracefully, Jensen goes to his knees between Jared’s legs. “It is surprising how vanilla you are,” Jensen says and opens Jared’s pants. “For the devil anyway.”

Jared narrows his eyes and grips Jensen’s hair, roughly pulls him against his already hard dick. Jensen just opens his mouth and goes with it.

Jared groans. Jensen’s mouth is heavenly cool, so wet and tight and he sucks Jared down like Jared’s dick isn’t thick and ridged, like Jensen never does anything else in his life. Except Jared knows he doesn’t because sex is not a thing angels do. The first time Jared took him, on the battlefield, surrounded by demonic and angelic carnage, covered in blood and gore, Jensen was still a virgin. But he learned quickly. And Jared never forgot how Jensen looked the first time Jared pushed inside of him.

And no matter how much he pretends to hate it, pretends to be unaffected, Jared always manages to make him scream eventually. Even that first time.

But first, he lets Jensen suck him, feeds him his dick, and Jensen swallows all of him, throat working around Jared’s length, his plush lips so red around Jared’s cock.

“Fuck, look at you. No way God didn’t make you to suck cock.”

The demons roar and Jared can feel them coming closer, climbing the sides of the dais to see, and he leans back and lets them.

Jensen’s eyes glint angrily, and Jared feels the graze of teeth.

He laughs and grips Jensen’s chin. “I love it when you get bratty. But if you put a toe across the line, I’ll change my mind about keeping you for myself.”

The demons hiss and scream and Jensen’s glare gets even more mutinous before he lifts one hand and carefully, almost tenderly massages Jared’s balls.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Jared says, feeling the pleasure build. “And remember to swallow it all.”

Jensen sucks him tighter and Jared’s orgasm hits him hard. The first one’s always the worst. The surprise of it, the memory of their first time during the height of battle, the gut-wrenching feeling of something that doesn’t sit quite right, that claws at him while he feels Jensen’s body around him, taking him all in.

Jensen swallows obediently, keeps licking Jared’s dick, but Jared doesn’t soften. He is the devil, sex is his domain. But he doesn’t only want Jensen’s mouth.

So he grips Jensen under his arms and pulls him into his lap. Jensen makes a surprised sound but settles. Jared waves his own clothes away and all of a sudden, they’re pressed skin to skin. Jensen’s soft light skin is cool to the touch. His face is only inches from Jared, and Jared can see every tiny, imperfect, individually shaped freckle.

Jensen stares at him, eyes wide in surprise.

Jared runs his thumb along Jensen’s plush bottom lip, then kisses him, deep and thorough. He leans forward to dip Jensen back and Jensen’s hands come up to Jared’s shoulders.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Jared mutters into Jensen’s mouth. “Don’t try to hold back. We both know you’ll be screaming by the end of the night. Why not just enjoy it?”

Jensen’s mouth hardens. “Never.”

Jared sighs. “We could have so much fun, you know.”

Stubbornly, Jensen stays silent. So Jared reaches for his asscheeks, kneads them, and pulls them apart. The demons howl, now that they can see Jensen's tight hole that Jared is going to split open.

He lifts Jensen and violently pulls him down on his dick. And Jensen’s head falls back, mouth opening in a silent scream. But his dick is filling between his legs.

Jared laughs and pants and then starts fucking Jensen, feeling how tight Jensen’s rim clings to every one of his cock’s ridges, how he’s wrapped around him like a vice, so cool even on the inside, the ice to Jared’s fire. Jensen’s fair skin flushes and his thighs strain, his nails digging painfully into Jared’s shoulders. Jared can feel them break skin, the blood slowly dripping down Jared’s shoulders and he’s not the only one he wants to bleed.

He leans forward and bites at Jensen’s throat until he can taste cool, clean angel blood, light and gold where Jared’s is soot black. Jensen does scream then and the demons around them sigh.

“That's it, baby, scream for me.”

“This is not because I like it,” Jensen bites out between clenched teeth.

Jared laughs and wraps a hand around Jensen’s hard dick. “Your body disagrees.”

“You corrupt everything you touch, devil,” Jensen hisses.

Jared growls and fucks Jensen harder, angles him so he can hit that spot inside of him that makes even an angel scream. When he finds it, Jensen screws his eyes shut. Jared keeps up the rhythm, holds Jensen tight, and strips his dick until the angel finally arches his back and comes.

Jared loosens his hold and Jensen leans back further, spine in a graceful curve and head falling back, giving the demons a look along his body and the come on his belly. His arms are hanging spread out to his side; like he’s hanging on a cross.

Jared pumps his hips a few more times and comes, fills Jensen up with his hot seed. Jensen gasps, shudders, and Jared rubs a large hand over his belly. Oh, what he would give to have Jensen carry his seed, serve Jared in every way possible.

Around them, the demons have devolved into one large orgy, fucking each other with every appendage and every hole possible while Jensen sacrifices his angelic purity in Jared’s lap.

Jared pulls Jensen up again, makes sure his dick stays deep inside of him. Jensen blinks, coming back to himself.

There’s a moment of quiet, almost tenderness, before Jensen pulls his defenses up again.

“Are you done?” he asks coolly.

The tone more than anything strikes the rage in Jared’s belly. “Remember this, Jensen. It’s the last time you get to come unless you beg for it.”

Jensen’s mouth pulls into a sneer. “Never.”

Jared gives him a dark grin. “We’ll see about that.”

He pulls Jensen off his dick, moves him around like a ragdoll, until he’s sitting with his back to Jared’s chest, facing the crowd of demons.

Jared splays Jensen’s legs wide, pushes his dick inside of him again, and then touches Jensen’s stretched hole.

“Look at them,” he whispers into Jensen’s ear. “They can all see how bad you want me, how much you enjoy this.”

Jensen shakes his head, but when Jared gently rolls his balls in his hand, Jensen hardens again.

The demon’s voices rise into a maelstrom of triumph and lust that their master is taking the angel, greedy and angry that they only get to see, not to touch.

“They know,” Jared says and presses a gentle kiss to Jensen’s neck.

Jensen shudders.

“They know that you love this, that you volunteer.” Jared thrusts his hips up and Jensen moans. “They have no idea why. They don’t know that I took you on the battlefield and you loved every filthy, dirty second. That I woke up all those desires in your body. But I know, Jensen. I remember every second of it. Just admit it, sweetheart.”

“You,” Jensen takes a deep breath, tenses around Jared’s dick. “You can use as many of your parlor tricks as you want, can play with my body as long as you like, but it doesn't last. It’s all ash and smoke, _Jared_. You’re a second rate demon who’s playing king on a throne and you think you can give me something that I want?”

The sneer in Jensen’s voice cuts almost more than him using his name. Almost. But it doesn’t matter. The night is still young. And Jared will make Jensen scream, again and again.

He pushes his hips up, drives his cock deeper into Jensen’s body. Jensen draws in a shocked breath, slowly releases it. So Jared fucks into him again. And again. Jensen starts writhing, pulling away and trying to get closer at the same time. Jared just pushes an arm under one of Jensen’s thighs and spreads him open wider.

Jensen groans, bites his lips and closes his eyes, so Jared grips his face. “Open your eyes,” he orders and Jensen does.

“Look. Look how much they all covet you. When you're all mine.”

“Not yours,” Jensen grinds out, but he’s so breathless, it doesn’t pack a lot of punch.

Jared just keeps fucking him until he’s close, until he feels Jensen’s balls draw up and then Jared pulls out.

Jensen makes the tiniest noise of hurt protest before he can cut himself off.

Jared laughs. “There we go, sweetheart.” He holds Jensen tight and stands, arranging Jensen in his arms bridal style.

With a flick of his finger, his throne flattens and stretches into a gigantic bed with a large headboard made out of the same jagged lava stone as the throne. Jared puts Jensen down on the black sheets.

Jensen makes a picture of pure debauchery; dick straining, come pooling at the slit and he’s panting harshly through kiss-swollen lips.

Jared fists his dick. “See something you want?”

Jensen shakes his head, mouth set in an angry pout, and fuck, Jared is going to ruin him. He gets down onto the bed, stalks up Jensen’s body, noses at Jensen's legs, pushes them apart. He ignores his leaking dick and his heavy balls and instead pushes his long dexterous tongue between Jensen’s cheeks, to his still tightly furled hole.

A choked breath escapes Jensen’s mouth. Jared’s tongue pushes inside of him as his thighs clench around Jared’s head. Jared grins and gets to work, licks and sucks at Jensen’s rim, kneads his ass, and fucks his tongue deep inside of him. And when Jensen’s breathing is labored and his hand fists in Jared's hair, and his moans are almost recognizable as words, well, Jared thinks that this might finally be the time he will make Jensen beg after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
